danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide
Feel free to contribute to the guide. My Guides 19:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Kenny12938 Priest's build For those support priests build, I think that their weapon should have long range. eg: long wood/iron staff because their aura is dependent on their range. The Battle Staff 2/Combat Staff 4's range is very small and therefore it's aura range is also very small. The auras might not reach all the other stickmen, especially those long ranged attackers. Another thing is that the priests are not really powerful even with their strongest staff, they're a support class as told in the previous section. Sillyland 15:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I'll make sure that those builds have that. Kenny12938 20:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Rubiksmaster123 User:Psychopl0 11:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To ??? stange. that Gladiator with vampire card and gold rush card/gold medal work simillar to boxer. Gladiator with long sword/sabel can be very deadly with it's range for mobs of enamies :). Also Priests with long staves work great there. I guess I'll change it to "regeneration parties" Kenny12938 20:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Rubiksmaster123 Submarine shrine problem I can't finish Submarine Shrine or Mist Grove 2!My team are:magician with ice meteor and compo are guide cart,Sniper with triple iron arrow,Sniper with fire shot and Sniper with triple poison!Poisonshot 13:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I finish.The poisoner 19:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not replying in a really long time. For Submarine Shrine Boss, take your worst character, probably your sniper with fire shot, and let the boss keep on freezing him, while the rest of your team try to take him down before he kills your sniper and moves onto the next person. If that doens't help, then you'll have to do it the long way...which is using a triple or quint shot to take him down from range. This strategy usually takes about 30 minutes for me to kill the boss, but you'll eventually kill it. As for Mist Grove 2, the best advice I can give is to let your characters stand there and try to make the boss run out of monsters to spawn. If that doesn't work, I guess you'll have to level up more. Kenny12938 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 yay i finaly beat the game at lvl44 ver 8.9 (my first time EVER beating it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Angel Section It only mentions the downside of angels. Any upside? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 23:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I've only been able to play the early part of the game of angels, so right now I dont have much info about them. But I can't really think of any good sides about angel. Kenny12938 20:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 The Angles are like bomorangs, they go through a creature with the first hit, go to there range and might hit another, then they come back from behind for a whole bunch of damage rapidly. Angles also fire QUICK, the sec. it takes is less than 4% of a SEC FOR IT TO GO BACK OUT. YOU CAN HARDLY SEE IT EVEN! How ever, just 4 angles is a bad idea, i tried it and cant even get past grassland 1. Lookingforsomeonetohelppersonlol 6:26 AM, September 21, 2011. I. There is a lot of the word 'I's in this guide. It's a public guide, and guides shouldn't be in first person. Shouldn't someone replace it? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah sure you can change that if you want. I intended this to be like a small guide at first... Kenny12938 22:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 The word(/letter) "I" doesn't really need to be changed just because this page is on a guide, because most of the other guides on this wiki are from a first person point of view. The SR guide template also warns users of the risk of trusting the information. However, I think that following a NPOV policy on this guide will make it stand out from the others by far, as this guide has loads more information than the others and has more potential. Therefore, I agree with changing it. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, in case I wasn't clear, I was just saying how saying 'I' and stuff makes this guide sound like only 1 person made it. I mean, who is this 'I' person anyways? 16:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just that the usage of 'I' is very common in guides (mostly the simpler ones in here). ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Build Section? Over the past month, I've been trying to add spaces after each build on the build section but they keep getting deleted. Thought it was a dan-ball wiki glitch so I bolded every build's name...now someone unbolded it...can whoever's doing it stop? It just looks like the build section is a bunch of crammed information. Kenny12938 02:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 :Adding extra spaces at the end of every single build is bad wikicode and nearly all of the pages on this wiki do not follow the same style. The change in font size due to the varying subheadings help to prevent crammed information. I won't mind if the empty spaces were replaced with a few hyphens or br tags, however. As for bolding, it is superfluous because there is no difference between a bolded subheading and a non-bolded one. It increases the amount of bytes on the page. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well to me, even with the headings and stuff, it seems like the builds section is crammed. Kenny12938 21:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 :Also should I change this for the training section and the money making section? Kenny12938 18:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 :It's your guide! :/ 05:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I added br tags to the builds section. Does it look good now? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup a lot better now Kenny12938 08:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 How to put ToC back? The guide is kind of inconvenient without the ToC cause I use it to jump to certain sections and I'm sure some other people do too. But I didn't revert the edit because there was an edit after that that I wanted to keep, so is there any easy way to put back the ToC? Kenny12938 08:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 When you edit the page, you should be able to find a tag. Remove it and the ToC will come out again. Ivan247Talk Page 09:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Replace with __TOC__ 16:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and you can also position the ToC wherever you place the __TOC__ code. I think it looks fine under the Stick Ranger News section. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, I stuck it there because News is really more important than contents. :/ 19:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks... 10:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 Split article? Article is VERY long! Split it into sections perhaps? 00:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide **The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Classes **The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Builds **The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Training Guide **The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Challenges **The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/FAQ Something like this? The sections can be merged or split depending on how large they are. If we are going to begin splitting it, I propose the Builds sections go first, as it is definitely the largest section, taking up most of the article. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess we can split it cause the scroll bar is like this long |---|. Looks intimidating. My idea is to have a different page for each section...and have one main page (preferrably this one) that can link to all the different sections. But when I first created this guide, it wasn't close to this long, and didn't expect this to be this long. Kenny12938 22:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 @Waddle Exactly what I meant! 00:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Perfect. So, an example I have in mind would be something like ---- Builds :Main articles: The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Builds and Build This section may seem confusing if you are a new player. A build is a way of allocating your SP you get when you level up. The builds listed here are the builds you would try to achieve by end-game, or by level 50 to 60. When you first start, you may be overlapping some builds, but by the end, you will have most likely one certain build. Please take a look at the "Build codes" section below. Builds are specific setups, and may not work in all cases (i.e. a poison build won't work well against mushrooms). Moreover, some builds need very rare compo items, so be careful of which one you choose. ---- :This way, there is a link to the subpage and any other relevant pages. There is also general information about the topic explaining what the subject is about instead of just the links. The specific, in-depth information can go to the subpage. I believe Wikipedia has the same format. :I've started splitting the article with the Builds subsection. Tell me if it looks good... or bad, or anything. Then we can move on from there. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Looks alright. Will we need to do any more section splitting? Kenny12938 22:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 :OH MY GOD, NO MORE LINES!!!! its very anoying. - lookingforsomeonetohelplol 6:30 am, September 21 2011 :Um, ANYWAY, I was thinking that we could split subheadings 8: Training Guide and 9: Tips on each stage, as those sections deal with specifics and are the largest ones, according to the ToC. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well definitely the Tips for each stage, but not really so sure about the training guide. Sorry if I'm not really doing anything, my dad signed me up for a crap load of activities. Kenny12938 19:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 ::Alright, I moved the Tips on each stage section to the subpage. I think it looks good for now. If it gets more content in the future, we'll figure out what to move. I'm making slow progress too, because I'm really busy. :/ ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Tips on each team I thought about a "tips on each team" guide (that would have a small text about every possible team (there are 330 if I have counted right)) but that would be way too long to be a normal guide, so making it an undersection of this guide would be good. I didn't think of doing all of them myself, it'd be like if you have played with a team that isn't on the list you could just add it (and if you have played with a team that is on the list you could edit it. Could I add such a thing here? 14:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah go ahead if you'd like - 20:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Team Analysis Hey, what's your opinion on this team: Sniper,Sniper,Whipper,Whipper? MrHexxitFan101 (talk) 16:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC)MrHexxitFan101 How experienced are you at the game? The team itself would be pretty finicky (trouble dealing with mobs) and have only modest DPS until late game, but it would be usable by a veteran player. If you're a beginner, I suggest Sniper, Magician, Whipper, Boxer if you want a similar team that's easy to use. Ftaghn Talk 17:06, April 26, 2014 (UTC) All right. I've got a new team: Priest, Sniper, 2x Gladiators. How's this? Better? MrHexxitFan101 (talk) 14:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Looks fine to me, although you'll have to choose between whether you want a Physical or a Magical build for the Gladiators. Omega16 (Talk) 16:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hell 2 Help Request I can't find the comments board so might as well post this here. I'm stuck on Hell 2's boss(and hell 2 in general but i tend to skip stage sections) *The boss itself has a friggin op attack. Seriously, it's the quickest attack in the game, homes and does an average amount of damage... *Even when I try to lure, the germs are in the way. This means I cannot get close to the boss, and the attacks end up homing on the rest of my team. This kills the rest of the team. I hope someone can help me. And no, "lure the needles" won't work. Unless you go on detail. Team is: *Level 76 *Sniper: Flame Arrow 5(can't beat snowfield 7) with ruby 6 *Magician: Big Icicle 4. Build is normal freeze magician build. *Gladiator: Thunder Blade 5, Bullet Card 4 and Black Crystal 4 *Whipper(easily the worst, need a new weapon): Explosion Whip 2 with Fire Spirit 4 and another Ruby 6. I have inferno 5, pyramid arrow, Electric Shock and Volcano 2 inside my inventory as well. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 22:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC) What are the stats? But you can try Purple Crystal on the Thunder Blade. I suggest Crystals of LV 5+. Also buff up that Whipper's weapon, at least Fire Flail/Explosion Chain. Magician can use Inferno with Bullet's Card 4 and Ruby. On the other hand, looks like you are among the ones who don't like the new global nav bar, are you? Actually I also don't like it. Ivan247Talk Page 23:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Outdated Guide This guide is severely outdated, like the last time it was updated was Inferno 1, 2, 3 + Bloodlake. That's pretty old tbh. I don't know about the best exp or gold, so can someone update that? Also I updated the Ultimate Guide/Builds before, so we should update this. OverheatPete (talk) 18:09, September 21, 2018 (UTC)